


Busted

by Yukia92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Staylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukia92/pseuds/Yukia92
Summary: Sherlock walks in on Stacy while she was meditating, and accidentally knocks a lamp down





	

Stacy had the whole flat to herself as Sherlock were out running some errands for John, and she had immediately thrown on some old shorts and a tank top. She felt so much more relaxed as she settled on the floor. It had been four months since she moved in with Sherlock, and she had not had the time to meditate at all. Sherlock was always doing something that ruined her concentration. Like just being in the same room. She smiled as she closed her eyes and breathed in, then out. She felt her mind eased, and she entered her own mind palace. Here, she made all her dreams come through. You know, the typical princess out of fairy tale types. And her prince were none other than the handsome consulting detective Holmes. He would always come riding on his black stallion to giver her a hand when she needed it. Just as reality, Stacy was not the kind of woman who would be a damsel in distress, so she would more than often be the one to save Sherlock. Just this week alone, he had almost gotten himself killed seven times. Good thing she could make up for it in here. She smiled as Sherlock came riding towards her, returning her smile, as he made way through the crowd.

 

Sherlock came back earlier than expected, and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Stacy on the living room floor, meditating. He was rather surprised, seeing they had lived together for four months, and he had never seen her meditate. As he made his way closer, to see what kind of expression she was wearing, his hip brushed against a little table containing a very delicate lamp. He desperately tried to catch it before it hit the floor, but his efforts in vain. The lamp shattered when it kissed the floor, and an angelic laughter filled the room. He looked in disbelief at Stacy, who at the moment were sprawling at the floor, laughing and wiping tears at the same time. She put her hands at her stomach, just rolling around on the floor. He could hear the steps of          Mrs. Hudson in the stairs, and no doubt about it, Stacy had heard it too, 'cause she laughed even harder, gasping for air. He had never heard her laugh like this before, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight in front him. "Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson barged in like she owned the place (She actually does). "Are you quite don with ruining the furniture?" She said directed at Sherlock, but giving Stacy a rather puzzled look as she tried to stop her laughter. It was too late for Sherlock. Stacy's laughter was too contagious, so Sherlock found himself laughing too. Mrs. Hudson lust threw her hands up in defeat and left the room. "Sherlock?" Stacy whispered through the gasping for air. He straightened up, and tried not to smile. He nodded. She took a deep breath. "You broke a lamp, trying to see my face, didn't you?" He looked at her in shock. He knew she was good at deductions, but not this good. She got up of off the floor, letting her fingers caress his arm as she walked passed him. "I was already awake when you walked in", with that, she left him in the living room.

 

Fifteen minutes later, she was back, after a shower and a change of clothes. She made a cup of tea for them both, gave him his and the curling up in John's chair, reaching for a book. Sherlock looked at her over his cup. "Is that book interesting?" She just snorted, without looking away from the book. "It's my cousins. I just want to know what he reads". She put the book back at the table, taking a sip of her tea. "My cousin have no taste in books, whatsoever", she exclaimed. Instead she got up and brought a book from her bag. It was, believe it or not, an encyclopedia about plants. Sherlock dropped his cup as he saw it. She looked at him, put her book in her chair and walked over to Sherlock, picking up the cup. She grabbed his wrist, examining it slowly. "You don't seem to have any problems with your hand. Can you tell me what caused you to drop your cup?" She looked him straight in the eye, and Sherlock understood that she knew the reason. Instead of letting his wrist go, she let her fingers slide over his warm skin, never letting go of his eyes. He swallowed visibly, and Stacy gave him a shy smile. He had seen so many new sides of her today. At first, he had thought she was just like John, so he had feared he would forget John and fall in lover with her instead. But she was actually more like himself, and he ended up falling all the same. "Sherlock?" She asked as he drifted away. A slight look of hurt graced her face as she let go of his hand, backing away and picking up her book again, believing the silence to be rejection. She hid herself behind the pages as she let her tears fall silently. Sherlock raised briskly, and stamped over the rug, taking away her book and pulled her up from the chair, meeting her halfway with his lips. As she gasped at the shock, he let his tongue slip past her lips and deepened the kiss, and Stacy's legs caved in beneath her. He followed her, standing on his knees with his arms around her. When she pulled away to catch her breath, she looked at him like he was crazy. "What on earth was that?" she asked. " A kiss", he answered innocently. "I am not stupid! I meant why?" He gave the question a bit thought before he answered; "The same reason you returned it". Her face looked like someone had put it on fire. "I love you, Stacy Caroline Watson", he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Her beet red cheeks finally lifted and he could see her eyes. They were shining as she put her arms around his neck. "And I love you".   


End file.
